Lonely Hearts
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Cedric feels that being a champion can be lonely. He also feels that being as handsome as he is, he is always alone. He wants somebody to love him for who he is. Then he hears a girl cryng... who is it? Pairings: Try to Guess...
1. Chapter 1

Again, another CedricxFleur fic idea from me! Hope you all enjoy! Writing in Fleur's accent is such a pain. So I will not be doing so! Muh ha ha ha ha! Sorry, this is just a one-shot. Or… maybe I might continue. You'll find out soon enough!

**Lonely Hearts**

Cedric smiled as he walked Cho from the wonderful sparkling Yule Ball to her dorm. Tonight hadn't exactly gone as he had planned. He asked Cho to the Ball in hope to meet a nice new girl. Somebody different from the usual conceded girls that _stalked_ him. He was tired of having a 'Cedric Diggory' fan-club and thought having a girlfriend would make things easier. That, and he wanted someone to settle down with. He opened the door to Cho's dorm and she smiled, leaning her head up and expecting a kiss. Cedric didn't kiss her, and acted as if he hadn't noticed what she was doing and said goodnight, kissed her hand instead, and closed the door. He realized tonight that Cho was very much like the 'Cedric Diggory' fan-club girls' and that she was also a real bitch to deal with sometimes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and slumped down the corridor.

Never in his entire life had he imagined being a champion would be this lonely. Never in his entire _exsistance _had he imagined somebody as handsome as him could feel this lonely. Not that he was conceded himself, he knew many girls fancied him, (Just ask the 'Cedric Diggory' fan-club) and that he was handsome, and he wasn't thrilled by it. No, not thrilled in the least. Every single girl that he thought he liked, _loved_ even, only went out with him because he was _handsome_ or _hot_ or _the-sweetest-guy-ever_! In truth, Cedric hated being really kind to everyone. It was such a tiring job. Why, why did he have to be so nice? It was like, just being around someone really made him smile, and want to make the other person feel good. He hated that feeling! For once, he wanted to be mean. Just once. Just to see what it was like.

He rounded a corner and heard sobbing. Really loud sobbing. And a French voice. The voice echoed and he figured the person was alone. He felt saddened, as if the pain the person was in were his own. He soon realized the voice as he peered inside a small balcony like area. There, leaning of the balcony banister, crying her eye's red, was Cedric's competition, Fleur Delacour. He whispered her first name quietly and listened closely to what she was saying, even though he had no idea how to speak French.

"Je le déteste!" She cried. "Je le déteste!" She repeated and her shoulder's heaved with a large sob. She inhaled raggedly and spoke out loud again. "Ce n'est pas juste! Je veux être aimé!" Fleur sobbed again, and Cedric watched as she rubbed her arms franticly. It was cold. Cedric had forgotten that. "Je veux être aimé!" She repeated again, almost insanely. "Pourquoi dois-j'avoir l'air de ceci?" Fleur tore at her hair and face as she screamed what sounded like a question. "Je veux avoir l'air de... tous les autres…" Cedric listened as she leaned over even more and her voice was really soft now. "S'il vous plaît…" She whispered wetly and looked at the ceiling. "Help me." She finally spoke in English. Cedric began stepping quietly into the room, hoping to comfort Fleur, when he tripped over her purse that was lying in the doorway. He fell with a loud _crash_ and Fleur turned around, hand over her mouth, shrieking in surprise.

(A/n: Translations in order of when things were said…

"I hate it!"

"It is not fair!"

"I want to be loved!"

"Why do I have to look like this?"

"I want to look like… everyone else…"

"Please…")

She wiped at her eyes when realizing it was Cedric and she hurried over to help him up. She didn't say anything while doing so, she just muttered in French and helped him to his feet. Cedric chuckled at his situation. He was hoping not to scare Fleur by going in quietly and instead he screwed it all up and wound up scaring her after all the trouble of being quiet. Fleur smiled and balled her hands into fists and continued rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you alright, Cedric?" She asked quietly, a hand still on his shoulder. Cedric smiled indifferently and took off his cloak, as his dress robes were still on, and wrapped it around Fleur's shoulder's. At first she was hesitant to accept it, but wrapped it tighter around her remembering how cold she was.

"I think I'll survive." Cedric quipped, earning a sweet laugh from Fleur. "You looked like you were cold," Cedric began, gesturing toward the robe in explanation. Fleur smiled meekly and blushed a light shade of red. Cedric rubbed her arms gently and lowered his head to her head's level.

"How much did you hear?" Fleur questioned. Cedric frowned and the two walked over to the balcony railing.

"Enough to know you're sad." Cedric's frown deepened and he placed his hand on her shoulder consolingly. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Fleur smiled weakly and looked up at Cedric.

"You are always so concerned for other peoples well-being. Why are you so nice?" Tears sparkled in Fleur's eyes as she spoke her last question. Almost as if they were a couple already, Fleur leaned backward against Cedric. He enveloped her in a backwards hug and rested his chin on her head.

"I just… try." Cedric answered. "See? I answered your question. Will you answer mine?" He asked. Fleur nodded lightly beneath his chin.

"It's just…" She began softly, and paused for a while, thinking in her head of what to say. "This is a little too weird for me to tell a guy." Cedric frowned.

"Please?" Cedric made a puppy-dog face as Fleur looked up at him and he smiled shortly afterward. Fleur smiled brightly. Cedric had such a contagious smile. His smile made you _want_ to smile.

"For that face and smile… oui." Fleur's smile faded slowly as she looked back down at couples just now leaving the Yule Ball. "Well… the Yule Ball was a disaster. My date, Roger Davies, only went with me because he was hoping to get a kiss or make-out or something like that." Fleur's eyes watered again.

"Fleur." Cedric had a scolding tone about his voice. "Not every guy you meet is after you for your looks or your body or…" Cedric paused and felt uncomfortable. He blushed and thanked Merlin that Fleur had not turned around to see him. "or something else along those lines." He finished quickly.

"But that is true! Every single guy who I thought liked me for who I really am, turned out to just… lust after me! It bothers me so much! Not a single man in my whole life has loved me for me! Not even anyone in my family! We were a distant kind of family, I stay at Beauxbatons even through summer…" Fleur realized she was rambling and slowed down, lowering her voice too. "I… I just want to be loved for me…" She turned and faced Cedric, tears flowing freely down her cheeks now. Cedric frowned and hugged Fleur tight. Holding the back of her head and holding her to his chest and pulling her closer. Fleur cried even louder than before and held on tightly to Cedric, like a last lifeline. Cedric almost cried with her. He and the Veela girl had a lot in common. And he felt… free around her. She wasn't like everyone else. He beauty made her… unique. And her personality shone. How come no other guy but him had noticed it before? He couldn't be falling for her. Could he?

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

After a while, Fleur and Cedric had fallen asleep on a nearby couch. She rubbed her eyes daintily and looked up to see Cedric holding her close to him. She inhaled. That jerk! He used her just for- Fleur looked down. Both she and Cedric were clothed. And she didn't remember making out with him or anything. She sighed in relief and happiness that Cedric was a good guy and didn't use her. He helped her. And she must have used all her energy crying that she had fallen asleep. And he probably didn't want to leave her there and so he fell asleep with her on the couch so when she woke up, she'd be with him and she could ask him what happened, or just know that everything was alright.

She smiled and turned so she was facing the sleeping Cedric. He was so handsome. But, just like he, she noticed more than just his looks. She noticed his personality as well. He was just like her. It was like her sixth sense could feel it. They were both lonely heart just looking for someone to love them. But she didn't want to fall in love with him. But it felt inevitable as she grazed his cheek with her fingers. She wrapped her free arm around him and brought them closer. She smiled as he stirred and mumbled in his sleep. She was thankful he didn't snore.

Absentmindedly she kissed him on the nose playfully and watched as he slowly blinked his eyes. He must've been an early riser like her. Fleur's smile brightened ten-fold as his gray eyes and warm smiled filled her heart. She was thrilled that he didn't even move his arms away from her. In fact, if possible, he pulled her even closer to him. Fleur spoke first.

"Thank you. For last night." She moved her hand against his cheek when saying this and she blushed. "I'm really glad you care. It makes me feel… loved." She blushed deeper and Cedric laughed quietly, his voice came out low.

"Your welcome. And if it's any consolation, I feel loved too." He caressed her cheek just like she was and they both smiled. "Want to go eat breakfast together in the Great Hall?" Cedric asked. Fleur nodded, but neither of them moved away. She realized two things that Cedric had given her that night. Love, and intimacy. It felt so great to finally be loved after 17 years of being looked upon souly for looks.

"Oui." She buried her head in his chest and blushed some more.

Cedric now figured he had finally found love. And he couldn't be any happier.

(A/N: I was thinking of making a scene where Cedric and Fleur are eating together, and a little more. It all depends on what you guys want. That, and I'm already working on another CedricxFleur story called 'Soulful Eye's'. And I want to update that without _another_ story in the way! Lol. Thanks for reading! Please review!

Jessa)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lonely Hearts Chapter 2**

Ok. It was weird. Fleur would admit. She and Cedric were walking down to the Great Hall together. Fleur knew she'd hear it from Davies. She wondered if Cedric was going out with anyone at the moment. She eyed him curiously and gave up. '_Of course he has someone! Silly moi! Cedric is far to handsome to be single._' Fleur's mind yelled at her. But she couldn't help but pray that he wasn't. They had admitted love. So, how on Earth could he have a girlfriend? '_BECAUSE_… _he went to the ball with that Cho Chang._' Fleur's mind growled. Fleur hated Cho. Really, hated Cho. Cho was the kind of girl who wanted to look beautiful. Who _really_ tried to look beautiful just so the guys would notice her. Fleur, on the other hand, did nothing for her beauty. Nor did she ask for it. As she had confessed to Cedric the other night, she'd rather be like everyone else.

And how exactly did everyone else look. Fleur looked at a clique of girls that passed by, all walked, talked, and acted the same. They were Slytherin girls, and they made a habit of tripping third year Ravenclaw girls that had entered from outside. Fleur looked at Cedric to see his reaction. He glared at the 5th year Slytherin girls, and from the way his hand clenched her's, she imagined he'd rather they didn't exist. Fleur smiled at him, he smiled back. They hadn't said a word to each other since they had woken up and it was admittedly weird. Which brings up the subject, was she really in love with Cedric? She had just confided in him, one night, that was all, and she loved him? It really seemed ridiculous to her. But it felt so right. Of course, her même had mentioned that 'l'éperon du moment' type things were always different. (A/N: French translation: Spur of the moment.) That anytime something happened so soon, it could feel right without being right.

Finally, the two entered the Great Hall, and from the second Fleur's booted shoe hit the pavement like ground, she felt all eyes turn to her and Cedric. Then, every little conversation fell silent. Few people dared to greet Cedric, and they found a seat near a seemingly hyper boy. He was a seventh year Hufflepuff, like Cedric. He had bleached blonde hair and cerulean eyes, with a very expressive smile. He had that smile on his face the second he'd spotted Cedric and herself. She sat down after the boy persuaded her and Cedric gave her a pleading look.

"Cedric! My man!" The boy's entire arm flew in the air and his hand was waiting to be slapped in response from Cedric. Cedric did nothing, merely 'hmphed' at the boy and the boy frowned deeply, the look didn't accentuate his best features. "Cedric." There was a confused, pleading, and questioning tone all wrapped into one upon Cedric's name being used. Cedric looked up from the food he was grabbing for himself and he smiled slightly to the boy.

"Sorry Robbie. Didn't know it was you." Cedric said in a dreamy sort of tone and turned his attention back to retrieving his breakfast, which proved difficult, as Fleur had taken all the food around him and moved it closer to her. Cedric looked up and met her eyes. She gave him a smug and triumphant look as Robbie began ranting about Fleur sitting with them.

"What's Delacour doing here?" He asked in a rather sour tone. Fleur, looking completely thrown off guard as to the boy's attitude, glared at him after repeating what he had said a moment later.

"What's that supossed to mean?" Cedric and Fleur asked in unison and their eyes met shortly after. Cedric smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, and Fleur blushed a deep red, now rubbing her cheeks thinking blushes could be rubbed away. Robbie noticed the interaction between the two and he laughed.

"Oh!" Robbie looked as if he had been smacked over the head by a troll's hammer. "I get it!" He pointed at the two of them as Cedric let his hand drop from her shoulder. "You two are _friends_ now? I had no idea!" A smile appeared on Robbie's face soon after the shock sub-sided.

"Yes Robbie." Said Cedric in an annoyed tone. "We're _friends_." Cedric prepared to fight Fleur to get the food away from her, but when he tried to move his arm around her she bent down and bit his arm harshly. Cedric gave a yell and a sideways glare at Fleur. "Just what are you trying to do?" Cedric rubbed his arm and made a puppy-dog face at it.

"I want you to tell your friend why I am here. Then you can have your food." Fleur responded curtly and helped herself to some pancakes while Cedric watched, a pain-staking look on his face as she took a bit. "Mmm… good pancakes! Don't you want some." Fleur's voice took a teasing tone and Cedric sighed, turning to Robbie in defeat.

"Robbie…" Cedric began, slowly and unsure if it was worth eating breakfast for telling his friend (his best friend at that) something not even _he_ was too sure about. But, he was really hungry, and needed to think about the second task today. The clue. What was in that egg? Robbie cleared his throat and derived Cedric from his thoughts. He sighed, more like exhaled deeply (in hope to not make Fleur a nervous wreck) and began. "Well… I'm here with Fleur because…" Fleur watched him closely and raised her gentle brows and smiled stiffly. Cedric could feel the room becoming hotter. "We want to be friends…" Cedric finished, now feeling guilty as the room returned to its normal temperature. He hopped off the bench/seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

'_We want to be friends?_' Fleur repeated in her mind as she got up, her face blank as a blackboard as she walked over to the Beauxbaton's table. She seated herself next to her sister and remained in her thoughts for the entire breakfast period. She was thankful no one tried to converse with her. '_He must already have a girlfriend then!_' Fleur concluded. Then, a nagging voice in the back of her head rang. '_But! What if… he's just unsure about what's going on like I am? Maybe he really likes me!_' Fleur could just picture herself speaking her thoughts in that fan-girl voice. She laughed lightly, and emotion finally appearing on her face. '_Well… he'll come to me…_' Fleur tried to rest her busy mind, but that voice spoke again. '_**Or**…' _the voice stressed. "_I should go to him. I doubt he'll come to me. He's a guy!_' Fleur showed a shocked look at her inner thoughts. '_Now that was just sexist!_' Fleur laughed very loudly. Everyone at the table looked at her, annoyed. Alright! Now she was arguing with herself. One night getting to know a person and Fleur Delacour had developed a mental problem. She finished her breakfast and exited the Great Hall.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Cedric sat in his room. Being Head Boy sure had its advantages. It really wasn't _his_ room, per say, but more _the_ room. It was the size of a kitchen and bedroom, with a private bathroom the size of a bedroom. Personally, Cedric preferred smaller places, he always felt… well… more… normal in those types of surroundings. He sighed as he flopped on the couch with his Transfiguration homework. Yes, he was assigned homework before the ball. And no, being a champion did not make the teachers think of him differently. His work was to turn a brick into a feather, which was hard, and a little pointless. At what point in his life would he absolutely _have_ to turn a brick to a feather.

He laughed at himself, and studied from his text, reading the said chapter and mumbling as he wrote on his parchment. As hard as he tried though, he decided that after about five minutes of really trying to get his homework done, he just couldn't with everything that was happening. With in twenty four hours he had managed to fall in love and not even know the person, and then offend her by saying they were trying to '_be friends_'. He tucked his homework back into his bag and let his thoughts fill his mind as he watched the cindering flames in the fireplace ahead of him.

'_She really must hate me. 'We want to be friends!''_ Cedric mocked in his mind and smiled goofily. '_I know I don't. But…_' Cedric paused his thoughts and replayed Fleur's reaction in his mind. As far as he could remember she had no response to what he had said. '_She didn't really… portray any emotions of disappointment.'_ Cedric felt disappointed and sighed, placing his face in his hands. '_I can't believe I can't stop thinking about her. Even my dream…_' He recalled the dream with perfect clarity and stood up. '_I have classes!'_ His mind shouted as he looked at the clock. '_McGonnagol's gonna kill me!_' Cedric grabbed his bag and ran out the door as fast as he could, really hoping her wouldn't run into Fleur. She was really the last person he wanted to see right now, now matter how much he liked her. What would he say if he bumped into her.

'_I'll just talk to her later! Right now I'd better focus on getting to class before I'm late for Potions…_' Cedric exhaled remembering his first class was Potions! Damn! The Potions Master did not take to being late lightly.

Cedric finally entered through the door just as Snape had passed out notebooks that were used for, what other than, note taking! Cedric cursed under his breath as Snape smiled maliciously and smacked his notebook on an empty seat in front of other Hufflepuffs and a cauldron.

"Mr. Diggory." Snape announced, making everyone look at him. Cedric mentally fumed. He hated it when attention was drawn to him, even though it always was. He frowned at the former Death Eater and took the seat at which he had smacked the notebook.

"Good morning, Professor." Cedric greeted, forcing a smile from his lips. This displeased Snape and he, once again, smacked the notebook on the table, this time letting it drop from his hands. Unfortunately Cedric happened to be sitting next to Robbie this Potions class.

"Let's just be friends!" Robbie mocked and everyone stared at him, including Professor Snape and a few select Slytherins. Cedric blushed and began taking out his text. He had a feeling today would be hell for him. Especially when Snape announced Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were both aloud to choose electives. And, Fleur Delacour, just happened to be in the same Potions class as himself. He sighed even deeper as the only open seat was in front of him. She seemingly ignored this and greeted the Potions master, not yet knowing him any better not too.

Cedric smacked his head against his hand.

_'Today will be a **very** long day…'_


End file.
